Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Transmission from a base-station to a mobile device may be spread across in time and frequency using a spreading technique, such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA). A spreading technique may be used in many modern mobile standards, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), assigning time and frequency slots to individual user devices.
A “good” time-frequency region for one wireless user may be unsuitable for another. For example, a user may experience high interference in certain frequency slots at a certain time of day, or perhaps the user's multi-path profile may be such that at the user's current location, some frequency slots may provide better signal-to-noise performance. In this case, communication between the base-station and the wireless user may not use the former frequency slots and may utilize the latter frequency slots.
Optimal regions of time-frequency space for a given user may be able to be determined ahead of time. After all, similar patterns in everyday life may be detected for users. For example, many drivers may know the vehicular traffic pattern in their localities and may know which freeways and/or back-routes to use at which times. Further they may also recognize patterns of when traffic may be slower and at those times avoid certain routes, such as the route passing a stadium during an annual football match.